Rima Tsuki
Rima, being an orphan since she was still a toddler, has grown to become quite the myterious character with an insatiable hunger for blood. Even to friends, she has never revealed her true appearance, so no-one really knows what she looks like. Appearance Rima has long, silver-white hair, tied up high as a pony-tail. She has bright, red eyes and beautiful white skin. She is always seen wearing red and white and a red scarf around her neck, which also covers the lower half of her face. She has maroon-coloured markings down her left leg in an unknown language. Personality Rima is really quiet and usually doesn't speak unless spoken to. She is quite the secretive person and tends to keep away from crowds. She is not one to fight, but if drawn into one, she will not stop until every last person is dead. Being the Blood Dragon Slayer, she does not leave any trace of blood after her battles. History Rima was born in a secluded forest of Nuvous. She was abandoned by her parents when she was a toddler and was left to fend on her own. At the age of five, she left the cottage one day to have a look around the forest. It was then that she met Ilyrna, the Blood Dragon. Ilyrna took Rima in without hesitation to raise her as she was her own. Ilyrna taught Rima everything, from literature to combat. Then one day, when Rima turned ten, without any word, Ilyrna disappeared. Rima became overwhelmed with sorrow. Growing more and more depressed with each passing day, Rima released her agony one night, killing off all living creatures within the forest. Training hard each day, from that day on, Rima left the forest at the age of twelve to look for Ilyrna. On her journey to find Ilyrna, she met new people, some interesting and some who put up a good fight. As Rima's search for Ilyrna raged on, she came across an organisation called Yo'Lu. Plot /*to be filled as the roleplay progresses*/ Powers and Abilities Being the blood dragon slayer, Rima is capable of manipulating blood to the way she sees fit, be it augmenting her own blood to become weapons or changing the properties of it for defensive measures. Although still young and inexperienced, she is quite capable in close to mid-range combat. Magic Blood Dragon Slayer: Using any one of the following abilities causes Rima's body to emanate a maroon-coloured glow. : Dragon Slayer Spells *'Blood Shroud' - Controlling the flow of her blood, Rima forces her blood to seep out of the pores of her skin. At the same time, the properties of her blood changes, becoming dense and semi-transparent. This shroud is able to deflect/stop incoming attacks completely. For the duration of time it is kept up, Rima's energy is continuously drained. Due to this, Rima uses this situationally. *'Blood Morph' - Using minimal amount of energy, Rima concentrates blood in certain areas of her body allowing Rima to morph parts of her body into blood weapons or to disguise herself. **'Blood Morph (Disguise)' - Using Blood Morph as a disguise allows Rima to change her voice, her looks to match someone else's or even change the pigments of her skin to match her surroundings, allowing her to camouflage with her surroundings. **'Blood Morph (Blood Weapon)' - Using Blood Morph to change parts of her body into blood weapons, these blood weapons' strength and sharpness are comparable to weapons made of diamond. Despite the strength and sharpness of the blood weapons, Rima can only keep her body parts in the form of blood weapons for a limited amount of time. :: Rima can only use either Blood Morph (Disguise) or Blood Morph (Blood Weapon) at any given time, not both. Definition of a Blood Weapon - Coated body part morphed into the shape of a weapon. *'Blood Thirst' - Controlling the blood that has been spilled throughout the course of battle, pools of blood merge together and flow into Rima's mouth. Drinking this blood replenishes Rima's energy and strengthens her physically and magically. Little is known about the extent to which her physical and magical abilities heighten. Blood Thirst could be used before Blood Rain. Although the energy drain from using Blood Rain is reduced by half, damage output is reduced slightly. Using Blood Thirst drains a small amount of Rima's energy. *'Blood Rain' - Manipulating the circulation of her blood into her mouth, Rima sprays solidified blood, as strong and as sharp as diamond, at the speed of sound in an arc in front of her. Using this drains Rima's energy substantially, unless Blood Thirst was used prior. *'Blood Rush' - Speeding up the flow of blood in Rima's body, her movement and reaction becomes faster temporarily. The extent to which her movement and reaction is quickened is unknown. Using this however, drains some energy. Weapons: *'Strontingr x2' - Made out of Rima's blood as a pair of knuckle-blades. The sharpness and strength of the blades are comparable to blades made of diamond. These two knuckle-blades' movement can be controlled by Rima without them actually having to be in her hands. **'Twin Blood Wraith' - Rima sends both Strontingrs to circle the enemy from all angles, striking at random moments and at random areas of the enemy's body. **'Blood of the Heavens '- Rima sends both Strontingrs out, circling the enemy from above, moving so fast, that after-images of the daggers are visible. At the twitch of a finger, Rima calls the Strontingrs to rain down on the enemy. Trivia ~Created by nameinusage Quotes Category:Yo'Lu Category:Character Category:Waa'Q